


if heaven is anywhere, it’s right here

by t_hens



Series: reddie [23]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Life, Post-Canon Fix-It, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: ‘So there Richie was, wheels carrying them to a national park for an honest to god hiking trip, all because when he’d said ‘any time, any place,’ he’d meant it and Eddie knew it.‘
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: reddie [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	if heaven is anywhere, it’s right here

**Author's Note:**

> __[insp](https://open.spotify.com/track/2oPCR02nduYVpj7CTfsA0d?si=fLfm5jqfQjO05q5g5MvfTg)

The sound of the pavement under the tires on the highway was the perfect background to Tears for Fears lamenting on the radio about everyone wanting to rule the world.

Eddie’s dark eyes were shielded from the blinding California sun by the pair a pair of Ray Bans which fit in nicely with the ‘outdoor gay’ look he was trying to currate, with his prim hiking shorts and fitted Columbia t-shirt. It all clashed terribly with the random mix of clothes Richie had grabbed this morning, not bothering to check the garment more than to make sure it didn’t smell too much. Eddie had griped about the garish flamingo button-up and muppets t-shirt, but was at least pleased that Richie had listened and put on the pants and hiking shoes they’d purchased for the trip.

-

When Richie had suggested going on a hiking trip, he’d mostly been joking. 

He and Eddie had been curled up on the couch, bickering playfully and lazily making out while watching some show on the discovery channel that had come on after the animal rescue show Eddie liked but refused to admit. There were groups of hikers on the TV in various types of gear and Richie had teased at how cute Eddie would look in a hiking outfit with a backpack bigger than him, which had earned him an elbow in the stomach, but Eddie had pondered quietly for a while after that.

“I think it might be fun actually,” he said minutes later. 

It took a few seconds for Richie’s memory to catch up - his attention already on to the next bright and shiny thought that caught his attention - but when he did, he smiled widely and cooed at him. “You wanna go hiking Eds? I’ll take you hiking. Name the time and place, babe.”

-

So there Richie was, wheels carrying them to a national park for an honest to god hiking trip, all because when he’d said ‘any time, any place,’ he’d meant it and Eddie knew it.

Eddie had sat in front of his laptop frowning and muttering for an hour and a half while sipping the three cups of coffee Richie brought him. Then they were off to a sporting goods place to pick out everything Eddie thought they would need, because even though it was only a few hours from home, he refused to be caught off guard by anything and packed every essential he could think of.

Richie had decided to go all out and rented a pickup to haul everything, which Eddie had told him was unnecessary, but once they had loaded everything up and were on the road, it was easy to see how pleased he was to have enough space for everything and still have enough room to stretch out on the front seat and hold hands with Richie.

-

True to himself, Eddie had made them an itinerary, which only had one stop on it, so Richie figured he had to make the most of it and loaded up on as much junk as he possibly could. Arms full, he met Eddie at the counter and grinned wide as he dropped his treasures to be scanned. He poked at the snacks, mumbling about GMO’s and gluten, but handed over his card to pay anyway. Richie plucked the pair of novelty heart-shaped sunglasses out of the pile and shoved them on top of his glasses.

“Look babe, I’ve got _heart eyes_ for you!”

The cashier snorted, covering their mouth and apologizing to Eddie, who somehow looked both horrified and smitten at the same time. 

“You’re so fucking dumb, god. Why did I marry you?” Eddie practically yelled as he yanked the bags from the counter, his neck and face turning a splotchy red color.

Richie gave a smile and a wave to the still giggling cashier and followed him out, slinging an arm around him and pressing a kiss to his soft brown hair. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you,” he said quietly as they approached the truck.

“You didn’t,” Eddie said, turning his still pink face up at Richie so he could press their lips together. “You’re really dumb sometimes but you’re also really funny and sweet sometimes too. I guess.”

“Why Eddie Spaghetti Kaspbrak-Tozier, are you trying to tell me you have a crush on me?” he leered, pressing closer for another kiss which Eddie granted before giggling and shoving Richie off of him.

“Shut up, loser. Get in, we're behind schedule!”

“Oh baby, yes, talk schedules to me. You know how it turns me on.”

Richie didn’t need to see him to know Eddie was rolling his eyes. The bone deep knowledge of knowing the other man made warmth settle in every nook and cranny in Richie’s heart that, before his return to Derry, he’d been sure would always be composed of loneliness and heartbreak, only able to be temporarily mended with booze and casual hook ups. 

But then Eddie and then the rest of the Losers were back and Richie had everything he forgot he needed in his life and it was like his heart had never been broken in the first place.

-

Once off the highway, they rolled their windows down, letting the summer air stream in. It was hot, California in the middle of summer wasn’t for the fainthearted, but it felt right. Richie let his hand float along the air, fingers dancing along the breeze like he could remember doing in the backseat of his parents stationwagon on family trips. Glancing over he could see Eddie doing the same, his lips mouthing quietly along to the 90’s radio station they’d found. Richie felt his heart tug and moved his hand back inside so he could twine his fingers with Eddie’s. He didn’t look away from the view, but his lips quirked up and the indent from his dimple was getting deeper the longer their fingers were together. 

It reminded Richie of something he couldn’t quite put his finger on - like a scent he’d smelled before but couldn’t place. Nostalgia maybe, or a ‘what could have been’, but Richie shook it from his mind. He had this now; he had Eddie and the time and money to make up for all the time they never had together, which was more than he could have ever asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> all of my various forms of depression say hi


End file.
